This Christmas
by pinkywriter
Summary: JF:ONESHOT:Dom surprises Fran with something.


**Author Note: Hey all! I just want to wish everyone a wonderful holiday season. As of right now, I wanted to try a different pairing once again from the JF series. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Saban and Disney just let me have some air space to play with them.**

_**This Christmas**_

"Oh my gosh, Mom. You'll love R.J. Seriously, you will," Lily said as she was on the phone with her parents. R.J. was on the other end, just listening to what she had to say about the man that wowed their daughter.

It was a few days before Christmas. The holidays were the best time of year for many, but for Fran, it was a little different. She was supposed to meet up with her parents this holiday season, but it was due to the severe weather, plans were changed.

She sighed as she read a book, _'This is nuts, I just wish the snow would bypass,_' she sighed again as she flipped through the book The Great Gatsby. Her only hope was to see them and enjoy her time with them.

Dom arrived back into the pizzeria a few minutes after. He watched his friend carefully as he dusted himself off from the snow that was all over his white jacket. He propped down next to her in the booth, just peering at her every move.

Fran didn't budge, but continued to have her nose in the book. Her face was sullen, but was in a daze.

A fresh batch of pizza arrived too as he managed to grab a slice. Like a rhino, he chomped on the piece of food as he just watched his friend.

"Oh, Dom. You startled me!" she shrieked a little as she saw him, looking at him.

"Sorry about that," he said in reply. He wiped his mouth, placing the last bit of pizza in his mouth. "Whatcha got there, a new book?" he asked as he pointed to the book she was reading.

"Yeah, The Great Gatsby. I haven't read this in ages."

"You're kidding. I haven't read that since I've been on the road aside from the Pai Zhua."

The two laughed a little as they exchanged thoughts and feelings about the read. Suddenly, Theo came inside, as he dusted himself off too from the wintry substance.

"Um, there are two people out front. They said they were looking for Fran," he said as he came up to his friends.

Fran looked at Dom in a shrug who was about to get another slice of pizza. She managed to get up from the booth as she left Dom for a second to attend to the customers.

The two older adults were dressed in wintry attire as she came up to them. With pen and notepad in hand, she was ready to take in their orders.

"Table for six please," the older gent said as he addressed the girl as she only saw two.

She looked up as she gasped, while trying to hide her happy tears, "Oh…my…I think I smell something burning," she said as she stood there speechless. Dom came up next to her as he assisted her with the large amount of people.

"Excuse us for one second," he said as he pulled her aside.

"I…I…I…don't know what to say," she said stuttering in a low voice. Her face flushed with happiness looked at Dom. Her hands shook in astonishment. "But, um…how'd you manage this?"

"Well, I heard everyone calling their families, so I asked R.J. for your sisters, brother, and parents' phone numbers."

"S…seriously?"

Dom nodded, "Yep, I told them that their little girl missed them, and well Santa just decided to make that wish extra early," he smirked as he calmed his friend down. Fran couldn't believe it. Though, it sounded great right about now – her family, friends, and a great friend were all there for her.

'_Thank you_,' she whispered. She kissed his cheek as she walked back to the table.

As she left, Dom rubbed his cheek as he watched her greet her family. She hugged and received kisses as she smiled brightly.

Into the frenzy, she motioned him to come over. All six looked over at the tall, mysterious man as he hovered over their family member's shoulder.

"Everyone this is Dominic. Dominic, this is everyone," she smiled as she glanced over.

"Call me Dom," he said in reply, shaking everyone's hand.

Fran laughed a little as she nudged him a little. The two began exchanging everything with her family as laughs were exchanged. R.J. peered over as he removed three large pizzas from the oven.

"So, it looks like we'll be on the dinner mill tonight," he thought to himself, as he cut up the pie.

"I'll say. It's great to see that Fran's family gets along with Dom," Lily said in reply.

The two sighed as they watched their friends. The evening continued to shift as they took in the evening with introductions to stories.

It was quite a Christmas.


End file.
